The Wolves Regression
by LotusPigeon
Summary: Tensions are growing high Oakmoon wolf pack as strange incidents occur, prophecies unfold and the pack could be either destroyed entirely or saved by one wolfs paws - The fate of the pack depends all on one choice alone.


Brightsky took a gigantic leap, landing gracefully on the rock jutting out of the gorge. "Wolves of my pack!" she addressed the anxiously waiting wolves below. "After the sad death of my mate, Bluemoon.." Brightsky's eyes faded as she said his name. "The time has come to elect a _new_ alpha male.."

Yowls of agreement broke out though the clearing. Darkriver, sat somewhere at the front of the crowd, his gazed fixed intently on Brightsky. He impatiently waved his tail, signalling for silence; the wolves around him instantly obeyed.

Brightsky nodded and continued her speech. "I have had very little time to think about who should be given this position, however, I have at last come to a final decision.."

All the wolves stared up at Brightsky, moving they're paws, impatiently awaiting an answer. "Featherfire, If you agree to it, you shall take the new role of alpha male." Brightsky bowed her head to Featherfire.

Darkriver dug his claws into the ground and gave out a low growl, but nobody seemed to notice, everyone far too busty watching Featherfire and Brightsky.

Featherfire nodded, his eyes clouded with surprise. "Y- Yes Brightsky, I will gladly become alpha male.."

Brightsky's face remained expressionless. "Then come here."

Obediently, Featherfire paced a few steps forward

Darkriver grumbled in annoyance. _Why couldn't I have been picked? _Although the answer was quite clear. Darkriver was a good wolf, he would do what his alphas instructed him to, he would always lend a paw to another wolf, and the other wolves clearly obeyed and respected him, but even a dumb wolf could see he was hungry for power, more than any other wolf in the forest - and he would stop at nothing to get it.

Featherfire took a few paces forward, leaning closer, he touched his nose to Brightsky's. Brightsky rumbled a purr of affection in her throat - if Featherfire's new role of alpha male was to work, they would have to learn to like each other as some day soon - they would need to produce offspring. A custom of alphas; they must produce at least one litter if they want to continue to be respected in the pack. When they grow old and must retire, they need a closely related family member to be in charge, as this ensures they get the best treatment in the pack and remain respected and looked after.

Brightsky leaped onto a higher rock, leaving Featherfire stood alone on the one just below. "Featherfire, do you promise to uphold the pack code, to respect and follow our ancestor's way of life, and to always protect and guide your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do." Featherfire barked, his voice clear and certain.

"Then I, alpha female of Oakmoon pack, herby declare, Featherfire the new alpha male of our pack!" Brightsky howled.

The wolves below stretched their muzzles up to the sky, closing their eyes they howled. "Featherfire, Featherfire!" their yowls echoing around the ravine.

Brightsky smiled at Featherfire, she flicked her tail signalling for him to follow as she padded into her cave.

The pack stopped howling and stared expectantly at Featherfire. Now was the time he would receive his extra life, passed down from Bluemoon, Brightsky's old mate, before he died. Now was the time he would get his real crowning, and become a fully fledged alpha, ready to guide his pack though anything crossed his path.

Featherfire stepped forward confidently yet anxious. As he paced forward into the darkness of the cave, he gazed all around him. He could just make out the faded paw prints of alphas long gone, dotted along the walls. Every new alpha would mark their paw here.

"Featherfire, are you there?" Brightsky's soft voice rung around the cavern.

Featherfire followed her voice though the black. "Where are you?" His voice more shaky now. "I can't find my way!" He sniffed the air, but in this damp place, it was hard to keep track of any scent.

"Look hard, follow the light." Brightsky barked. "You're so close now."

Featherfire hesitated took a step forward, they were rocks everywhere, and if he wasn't careful he could badly cut his paw. After a few more paw steps a glow appeared in front of him, every few steps, the glow got brighter until the light was so bright he could barley keep his eyes open. He trod on, despite the unnatural shine burning in his eyes. He came to an abrupt stop, as he bumped into Brightsky. Almost immediately after, light from the glow spread out around the cave, filtering though the dusty air. He breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't so bad down here once you could see your way around.

Brightsky looked to him. "Featherfire, the pack has accepted you, now your ancestors must in order to make you a true alpha male." She nodded to the corner of the cave. Bones of wolves littered the floors all around the walls, not too far away was Bluemoon's body; this was where the dead of the pack were lay to rest. "Come." She walked over to his body and lay her paw on it.

Featherfire trotted over and watched curiously. Rumours around the pack told of rituals that would take place at an alphas crowning, within the cave. However alphas never told of exactly what happened, that was for them to know and them only, but now _he_ himself was about to find out.

Brightsky held her paw up, before dropping it down, stabbing it into her dead mates body. She tore her paw away. "Hold out your paw."

Featherfire hesitantly held out his paw. What was she doing now?

Brightsky draped her paw across Featherfires, smearing Bluemoon's blood. "With this blood, the ancestors grant you Bluemoon's lost life, use it well to guide your pack."

Glows appeared around the bones of the dead and a howling broke out, echoing in his head.

The howls calmed down as Brightsky smiled. "The ancestors approve, you have been granted your Bluemoon's life." She took a step forward. "Finally." She continued. "You must paw print the wall at the entrance of the cave with Bluemoon's and my blood." She lay down, exposing her belly.

Featherfire shook his head in surprise. "But Brightsky.. I can't hurt you."

"You must!" Brightsky growled. "Just do it, bite me, I order you." Her voice softer now.

Taking a deep breath, Featherfire bent down and took a quick bite into Brightsky. Brightsky yowled in pain, as blood trickled down.

"I- I'm sorry.." Featherfire muttered.

"Go now" Brightsky ordered. "Mix my blood with Bluemoon's on your paw, and make a paw print on the walls near the entrance.

Featherfire nodded and brushed his paw gently across Brightsky's wound, collecting some of the blood. He charged off to the wall he had seen before, eager to get back quickly to help Brightsky, Keeping his paw off the ground as he ran.

When he reached the wall, he found a blank spot and jumped up onto his two hind legs, pressing his moist paw, damped with blood onto it. For a moment, he looked up proudly at it. _I'm an alpha!_ He thought excitedly to himself. Just as he turned around to go back for Brightsky, she was already walking up to him, her bite wound completely healing without a single trace of evidence that it was even there. "Your wound!"

Brightsky put her tail to his mouth. "Our ancestors can do many things. You will someday understand their power." She bowed her head to him. "I honour you Featherfire, as alpha male you are now in complete charge of this pack, with me as your mate and second in charge. "From now on, you may sleep in here." She nodded and walked over to a patch off moss and hay, where she lay.

Featherfire look into the darkness, where the bright glow from before had now completely gone. Excitement rippled though him as he padded over to Join Brightsky. _Tomorrow, I will awake for the first time ever as alpha. _He yawned and closed his eyes, as sleep engulfed him.


End file.
